


Waiting

by aliensarerealcool



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensarerealcool/pseuds/aliensarerealcool
Summary: “I've been waiting here so long.”





	Waiting

Panic sat at the booth quietly, waiting for his date to arrive. They had arranged to meet at this exact diner at 1:15 pm. Checking the black analog watch that adorned his left wrist, seeing that it was now 1:58 pm, his date was late by 43 whole minutes.

A sigh escaped his lips as the waitress who had gotten him his seat walked up to him.

“Honey, I don't think you're date is coming by now.” She commented, him having told her he was waiting for his date earlier.

Eyes filled with sadness, Panic replied. “I don't want to give up hope, but I've been waiting here so long.”


End file.
